


Kitten

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Panties, Pet Names, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty kitties get punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas V!

Felix pressed his 'paw' to Locus' nose, patting at it trying to wake him up. He straddled his lap and bounced a little.

"Locusss... mew. Wake up please, I want to play." The kitten licked his lips. Locus opened an eye as Felix bounced and wiggled.

Locus pushed Felix off of his lap, getting up to head to the bathroom first before his kitten got too far ahead of him. But between that tail still secure in him, the collar and those ears that finished off everything, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him once it got to a point.

Sadly, Locus had to get ready for work. Even as Felix pawed at his pants to keep him from leaving and batted at his tie to beg him to stay; Locus told him to be good and clean the house while he was gone. 

“Don’t put anything else on except your thigh highs, heels and panties.” Locus reminded as he shut the door and locked it. 

Felix sulked off to the bedroom, rolling his stockings on after threading his tail through the hole in his panties. He clasped the heels and smirked. His legs looked damn good. He sighed softly, starting with the dishes, shivering as the water splashed him and the air conditioning kicked on. Felix huffed, wiping the water off himself and wiggled in his panties to a tune in his head while he cleaned. He decided to start picking up the living room next, placing the throw pillows in their proper place, practicing some of his bending over for Locus and delighting when he saw how much the ruffled panties were riding up when he bent over. 

Felix smirked to himself as he finished up before he headed to the bedroom. He picked up Locus’ laundry bit by bit, crawling under the bed for socks and his discarded panties. _Might as well throw it all together._ Felix started the washer and lumped it all together, unrolling his stockings and putting them away as he tossed his panties in the washer and closed the lid. He sauntered over to the shower, leaving the door open. He knew no one would be able to see him, but he wanted someone to see him naked.  Growing harder, he got into the shower and let the warm water cascade over him. Felix licked his lips and grabbed one of the suction cup dildoes he had made to be the same size and shape of Locus’ cock and pressed it to the wall. He reached back to finger himself with the help of some conditioner and his own spit, hissing at the stretch and loving it. He knew Locus wouldn’t be nice to him either. He was always a bad kitty so he better get ready for the rough stuff. Felix backed up against the wall, the head of the dildo pressing into him. He pushed back hard, filling himself and moaning loud into the empty apartment. 

“Mmm Locus, I love it when you fuck me. Even when you aren’t here the sex is great.” Felix pressed back harder on the cock, spreading himself open and moaning loudly. “You wouldn’t want me to touch myself though.” Felix bit his lip as he angled his hips just right, brushing his prostate and almost making himself slip at the shock of pleasure that rippled through him. “F-fuck.” Felix rode it harder, and he could almost feel those strong hands gripping his hips, that hot breath on his neck, those teeth on his skin that reminded him just to whom he belonged. Felix kept the angle against his prostate, biting back a cry as he came without even stroking himself. The cum washed down the drain and he slowed his riding, holding the dildo inside. Once he came down he let it slide out, shivering as he did. Felix panted, cleaning himself up and washing himself down. He finished with his shower and toweled off. Shower time was always fun.

\---

Locus called during lunch, as was routine. He was delighted that Locus wanted to take him out to dinner tonight, but had some requests of him before he would take him out. It would be one of the nicer clubs, with dancing and music, and Felix was to dress up. “Don’t forget that nice green tie of mine. I didn’t have time to find it earlier. Could you bring it when I come to pick you up?” Locus had asked at the end of the call, and Felix knew exactly which tie he meant. 

Felix had moved the laundry from the washer into the dryer and started a new load. He didn’t notice the exact tie that Locus had wanted, made of the finest silk, was on its way to cooking in the dryer. He spent the next few hours lazing about and not folding the clothes right away except for what needed to be hung up right then to avoid wrinkles, as well as creating a pile for him to iron. That’s when he saw it. The green tie. The green tie that was fraying and coming apart after being beat around in the washer and then broken down in the dryer. 

Felix’s lips turned into a thin line and he just figured he would lie about not being able to find it. Find a way to replace it. No need to tell Locus he ruined it. Nope. He was fucked. 

As it got closer to time for Locus to pick him up, Felix got himself ready, slipping his tail plug into his ass with a slight hiss, despite fucking himself earlier. After donning the panties from before out of the laundry, he slipped on his slacks and the stockings. He grabbed one of his black button down shirts and an orange tie before finishing off with his suit jacket. He made a face when he looked at the green tie one last time before stashing it and grabbing on that was close to what Locus had described but had the paisley design instead of the crisscrossing lines. It would have to do. 

“What is this?” Locus asked dully when Felix offered him the tie upon getting in the car. 

“I couldn’t find the other one. I went with the next best thing,” Felix explained, missing Locus’s stare. 

“There will be repercussions for this when we get home.”

\---

Felix tried not to let it worry him that he was going to be punished when he got home, letting himself enjoy dinner and squirm on the plug firmly nestled inside him, the tail tickling his leg. He knew he would need to enjoy this as much as possible; Locus’ punishments ranged from not being allowed to cum to being fucked mercilessly until he was begging. Either way, he wanted to make sure he had a chance for release tonight. 

After they finished their meal, Locus slid up behind him on the dance floor of the club, sliding his hands down Felix’s sides. 

“Even if you’ve been naughty so far, do you think you could be good for me now?” Locus purred into Felix’s ear as he ground his half hard erection against Felix’s ass, pushing against the plug inside him. Felix bit his lip and whimpered, knowing that giving up this control that he always clung to was more than enough to make him vibrate with the anticipation. Locus’ grinding didn’t help matters, and neither did the hand that was creeping down to his cock. “I know you can be good for me. You always are. So, even if you get punished later tell me what you can do to make it up to me.”

Felix turned around in Locus’ arms, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Well, I could be the perfect little kitty for you when I get home.” Felix closed his eyes as Locus’ arms encircled his waist and his hand traveled down to push on the plug inside him, gently fucking him with it. “I-I could make sure you have your slippers and be warm in your lap and make you dinner tomorrow night. I already did all the laundry like you asked since I’m a good little kitty for you.”

“You always so pampered and well kept. Did you wear your panties and the heels like I asked?” Locus whispered, eyeing those around them. 

“I did. I made sure to practicing bending over too because then you could see more of how the panties show off my ass,” Felix hissed into Locus’ ear as Locus pressed the plug in deep, spreading Felix open wide. “I know how much you like my ass so I made sure that when I showered and prepped myself for you tonight, I used the dildo of your cock to fuck myself and I didn’t touch my cock once.” 

Locus sucked in a breath, taking his hands off Felix to pay their bill. “Even if you’re getting punished tonight, you’re also getting so much more than that.” Felix grinned and got into Locus’ car, reaching over to unzip Locus’ pants. He put his head in Locus’ lap as they drove.

\---

When they arrived home, Felix was licking his lips and wiping his chin, cleaning up what little had dribbled out of his mouth. He wiggled in his car seat before he got out, delighting in how the plug brushed up against him inside. Locus came to his car door to let him out, extending his hand to help Felix out of the car and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your swats for not bringing the right tie, I haven’t. Don’t worry.” Locus smiled wide as he led Felix upstairs, the plug brushing against him with each step. 

Locus locked the door behind him once they were inside, ordering Felix to strip himself down for their play time. Even if he knew this was punishment, Felix still smirked at what was coming to him as he dropped his slacks and showed Locus he was still wearing the panties and stockings underneath. 

“I think you had me in heels though,” Felix purred as he stepped up to Locus, licking one of his nipples after pulling on the cat ears. “Isn’t it good enough that I’m your kitten though? Can’t I get out of being punished just this one time?” Locus shook his head, knowing that Felix had tried this before and instead went over to their closet of toys. He found the tie. It was frayed and ruined, like it had been washed and dried with the other clothing. Locus’ smile dropped, and his eyes darkened, grabbing the paddle with the slats cut out in it to reduce air resistance. It always made the spanking sting just a little bit more. 

Felix’s eyes widened when he saw which paddle Locus had picked, then cursed himself when he remembered it was right next to where he had thrown the ruined tie. He had to play it off. He had to make Locus think he had nothing to do with it, else he was going to get it worse. Locus wasn’t playing anymore games though and he sat on his chair of his desk after pulling Felix in by his wrist.

Locus bent Felix over his lap, not giving him a chance to protest before he swatted him three times after lifting his tail, watching the flesh redden underneath the paddle. Locus caressed the reddened skin with his hand after hitting it, then swatted him twice more. Felix whimpered that time when Locus hit some of the skin that he had already paddled before, biting back the cry that was trying to escape him. He brought the wrong tie. This was part of their play. He knew what to say to make it stop if he wanted. However, his growing erection jutting into Locus’ lap as he swatted him five more times on his ass and thighs, making the already abused flesh even more red and swollen, was enough to remind him that he didn’t need out. Not yet. 

Felix’s eyes flew open, even though he didn’t realize he had squeezed them shut when Locus pulled him up from his lap and bent him over the front of the desk. Locus pushed on the plug, making Felix’s cock swell as it was trapped between his thighs and the desk, pointed down at the floor. There had been worse ways to cum. If he even got to in the end. 

Locus pulled the plug out of Felix’s ass without warning, making him gasp and grip at the smooth surface of the desktop. Felix didn’t dare look back when he heard the snap or the uncapping of a lube bottle that he knew Locus kept in his desk for when he was wanting to be extra prepared for his oversexed Kitten. Felix just didn’t expect the two lubed fingers to push into him without warning, though he was surprised they were gloved. They were only gloved when… oh dear. 

Felix panted out his approval when a third finger pushed into him, and then the fourth, stopping only when they were met by the juncture of Locus’ thumb. Locus hands weren’t small and Felix pressed his heated face to the side of the cool desk trying to find a way to distract himself from being stretched so much so quickly, even if he had been plugged most of the day. Felix could feel the nub of Locus’ thumb threatening to push into him and he braced himself, having not taken this much in a while. Despite it, he loved the idea of being so full. 

"Tell me you were a bad kitty Felix and this can all stop. Did you mess up my laundry?"

Felix shook his head no and mewed.

“Please Locus, I didn’t. Just let me cum.”

"Not good enough." Locus pushed his hand in the rest of the way, delighting in Felix's gasp as his fist pushed into him. "You’re sure?"

Felix nodded, tears pricking his eyes. It stung but his cock was rock hard and peeking out of his panties, unable to be contained by the small amount of fabric. He wiggled just a little bit and moaned when Locus pressed his fingers into Felix's prostate.

"Ohhh you like that." Locus pulled his hand out a little, pushing back in and making Felix gasp again. Locus fucked Felix on his hand, stretching him open as he pushed his hand deeper into him. Felix nodded and spread his legs, showing Locus just how hard he was. Felix felt like he could resist it. Keep it from being too much until Locus pushed in deep, and pressed his fingers against his prostate, making him tense and shake around his hand.

“Aaa- aahhh fuck, Locus you know I can’t hold back from that,” Felix shouted out as he tried to keep himself quiet at the tail end of the statement. “Locus please, please let me cum. You know I can’t hold back when you touch me like this please.”

“Oh, I know. I want you to tell me you were wrong for bringing the wrong tie. You know you did a bad thing, so why would you do it? Was there something wrong with the other one? I know I had it with my other clothes that you were supposed to wash today.” Locus kept fucking Felix on his hand, fisting him rougher as he tried to eke out an answer. 

“I didn’t mean to. I’m yours in every way, just please, please say I can cum so I don’t earn more punishments please. Please. More. More,” Felix panted out as Locus sped up, reaching down to stroke Felix’s cock and he bucked into his hand. “Please please. Don’t just- don’t make me beg more, please Locus.”

Felix felt trapped. He knew Locus had caught him now and he had to admit it. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to w-wash the tie, but it was mixed in and by the time I saw it, it was already ruined. Please just let me cum and I’ll do it right right. Please Locus, I can’t hold back.” Felix squeaked as Locus other hand came down to slap his ass, still being fucked by the fist inside him. “I’m sorry. I won’t be a bad kitty.” Felix couldn’t help the cum that was leaking out of him at this point, leaving a puddle under Locus’ desk as he was spent out of everything that he had inside him. Felix panted and he shuddered around Locus’ hand as the last of him was spent onto the floor. He gasped and laid his hands flat on the desk as Locus pulled his hand out. 

"See, isn't it better when you admit you were a bad kitty?" Locus smiled wide after milking Felix's prostate to the point cum refused to leak out of his cock anymore. Locus snapped the glove off and threw it into the trash. Felix panted and tried to keep steady, but his legs were shaky under him. He nodded weakly. "Now. Attend to my cock and I'll forget this happened."

Felix nodded weakly, turning to kneel in his puddle of cum. It soaked his stockings and he took Locus into his mouth, pressing his tongue stud into the underside of Locus cock and dragging it up to the frenum as he scraped his nails down Locus thighs. He hadn’t noticed that his pants had come off in all this, but the red marks down his thighs made Locus slap his hands away and pull him to his feet. 

“Stop that. I’ll just cum in you.” Locus bent Felix back over the desk, lubing up his cock with the bottle that was still on the top to the side of him and slid into his boyfriend, meeting no resistance after opening him up so much. Felix whimpered anyway at being filled and squeezed around him, wanting to feel each and every bit of Locus thrusting into him. Locus’ hands gripped at his hips a little tighter than usual. Locus found Felix’s loosened state a little more difficult to get off with but found a quick rhythm that made Felix moan for him. Locus gripped Felix’s hair and pulled him back, whispering into his ear. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Kitten?” Locus purred into Felix’s ear as he came. Felix nodded and whimpered for him, laying against the desk when Locus let go of his mohawk. “Good.” 

Felix panted a bit longer as Locus slid out of him, waiting for a moment before a cool, damp cloth cleaned up his thighs. Locus helped Felix up and undressed him fully, cleaning him up and kissing his cheek before picking him up to taking him to the bedroom. Locus cuddled next to Felix, petting his hair gently. 

“My Kitten.”

“Yours.”


End file.
